1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus which controls display contents in a shooting mode.
2. Related Art
Imaging apparatuses having a panoramic shooting mode have come into use. For example, JP 2006-20111 A discloses a camera which captures a plurality of images and generates a panoramic image from the plurality of captured images. The camera disclosed in JP 2006-20111 A displays a shooting frame indicating a shooting range of a previously captured image and the shooting frame indicating the shooting range of an image to be captured at the same time. That configuration facilitates positioning in shooting a panoramic image and enables appropriate panoramic shooting.
In general, a photographer takes a panoramic image of surrounding landscape by horizontally moving the arms holding the camera or by changing the orientation of the body. In the case where the photographer moves the camera too fast or too slow, the photographer may fail in taking an appropriate panoramic image.